


Parenting Lucifer

by KardiaB



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Dan are happily married, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer becomes part of the Family, No Trixie, Punishment, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB
Summary: Chloe and Dan are happily married when Lucifer starts working for the LAPD. When he finds out that Chloe is his miracle his world shatters. How can she love him when she is immune to his charme and happily married to another man? Well, there are many kinds of love. Lucifer finds out what it is like to be part of a real family and that there are other punishments than being banished to hell.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Trixie in this story. Without the responsibilty of a child Dan is a good cop and loving husband.
> 
> Please comment on any mistakes you might find. English is not my first language and there might be words that are ill fitting for the context. I shall correct those immediately. Thank you for your help.

As a police officer in the homicide department Dan had seen a lot of grieving people. Tears, screams of denial, hatred, shock, those weren't any new emotions for him. He could normally handle them very well, keeping a professional distance to the victims and families, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel with them. He could understand those emotions very well. That was why, the day he found his wife's partner outside of their house sobbing his heart out, he acted as he did, changing all their lives forever.

Dan had been home with his wife. They had enjoyed a nice dinner after Chloe had found the last piece of evidence, solving the case they had been working on for the last three weeks and catching the killer. He had stepped outside to put the bins on the pavement for pick up, when he saw the black corvette parked in front of their house.

Lucifer was an eccentric but so far he was honest and likeable, charming when he wanted to be. Chloe had spent most of the time with him at work as he consulted for them but he got to know his wife's partner well enough. At first he was annoyed that Lucifer so blatantly tried to have sex with Chloe. It wasn't helping, that the ladies and even some gentlemen fell for the guy left and right, but she had stood firm. Not once did he see a flicker of doubt, or the tiniest indication, that she was even considering taking him up on his offers. So his self doubts diminished. Chloe was his and they loved each other. She would never betray him and he trusted her more than he trusted himself sometimes.

It was therefore an easy decision to bring Lucifer into his home. He couldn't have lived with himself anyway if he had decided to leave the miserable sobbing mess he found outside alone.

Lucifer wasn't screaming, not with his voice anyway, but his face had shown all the pain of the world. He was clutching a picture to his chest and rocking himself in a hopeless attempt of self soothing. Not that it seemed to be working. His shirt was wet from all the tears that were still constantly falling and his eyes were red and puffy, both arms showed wet stripes when he had wiped his nose, uncaring about his fine suit for once.

Dan had yelled for Chloe as he tore the door open, checking Lucifer over quickly for any wounds or injuries. He didn't see any apart from his mental state as he was sitting there unresponding to Dan's presence.

-

None of them liked to remember the night when Lucifer came to them. When he told them the truth, showed them the picture of his brother with Chloe's mother and let them see his gruesome face. Just for a second. Just long enough to not send them into a catatonic state of panic for the next week. When he told them about his family, and Chloe, his miracle, married to another man and his vulnerability when she was near him.

Both of them had taken the next two days off from work, and another week right after. With the highest closing rate and holidays still left over from last year no one dared to even ask them. The Lieutenant signed them off over the phone and told them to take another week, should they need it. Dr. Linda Martin, Lucifer's therapist was called and spend hours talking to him and to them. Dan and Chloe spend those hours discussing the new situation, when they waited outside on the porch with a pitcher of lemonade for Lucifer's session with Linda to end. Both of them felt the connection, not just between Lucifer and Chloe, but between Dan as well. Chloe's heart head been broken often enough by Lucifer's tears over the last couple of days, she decided and finally made the decision. He was going to stay with them, and he would be part of their family. And against all odds Dan just went along with it.

It had been a bumpy following weeks. No one could understand how Lucifer's mind worked, even if Linda tried her best. He jumped from ideas to conclusion and tested his theories, only to ignore the results when they came back unexpected. During the course of only a few weeks he was jumping from mistrust, to compulsively cleaning the whole house and cooking three meals a day, to avoiding any interaction while still staying around them, to testing the limits and back to total mistrust when the expected reactions were just not coming. They stayed calm and accepting and not once even threatened to throw him out. Maze would come and take him back to Lux a couple nights a week, but without fail they would find him back in his bed in their formerly guest bedroom, sometimes reeking of sex, alcohol and cigarettes but snuggling to Chloe's discarded shirts from the laundry basket.

Linda became a good friend to the family. And she helped them through the tough times until one day Lucifer just decided that he had pushed the boundaries enough and settled in this uncommon family, excepting that he was not going to be thrown out and going back to his cheerful self with all the confidence and insolence that came with it.

Chloe was growing a tad frustrated with him today. She had been happy and relieved when Lucifer turned back to what could be considered normal for him, but now he had stopped listening to her when she told him to wait and stay back.  
That's why she was now running against her training and instincts like mad in the opposite direction she wanted to go. She knew Dan would stay with him, but at least he was a trained cop and wearing that damned bulletproof vest Lucifer had refused to wear as it would have wrinkled his suit. She just had to get out of his vicinity, she thought as she sprinted down some stairs and across the street. That madman was going to shoot him and she would never let him go out again without a vest. She heard two shots in the distance and stopped running, doubling over and panting. That was it. She didn't know if she had run far enough but she had to get back now. It felt like forever and just a few seconds later when she burst through the doors. Dan was kneeling next to their suspect pressing hard on the wound at his shoulder while Lucifer stood by.  
“Detective,” he said smiling apparently unhurt and Dan looked up relieved.  
“Call an ambulance. I can't lift up or he'll bleed to death.” The shooter on the ground groaned as Dan put more pressure on the wound. They could already hear sirens closing in on them, but that was probably reinforcement and not medical help. Chloe called it in immediately and then went over to Lucifer to check him over for any injuries.  
“I'm all right,” he said cheerfully at being groped, just when her finger found a hole in his shirt near the belt.  
“This is not all right,” she scolded, angrily pointing out the damaged garment. He looked down at her very, very displeased face and froze.  
“We're going to talk about this later,” she promised further and he suddenly felt less cheerful when she grabbed his arm and marched him outside to her car. He had seen screaming children in the supermarket lot being handled just the same way by exhausted mums. At least she didn't smack his bum in public as well.  
“Get in and wait here,” she ordered just as another police car and the ambulance came around the corner. She stayed long enough to check that he did as he was told and snapped, “Don't you dare leave the car,” before storming back. She was scary when she was angry.

He watched from the passenger seat as the detective held the door open for the paramedics and followed them back in, while the officers blocked off the street and secured the entrance. He fished for his flask in his pocket and took a big gulp and then a second for good measure. After another couple minutes the paramedics came back with their guy on a stretcher followed by Dan and Chloe. One of them handed Chloe a bottle before they sped of and Lucifer watched as Dan set down on the stairs still shaking and Chloe poured the bottle over his hands to wash off the blood. She was calming him down. Lucifer couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed the way Dan relaxed as Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. He remembered her doing the same for him just a couple weeks ago when he was distressed. It had felt good to know, that someone was there for you.

The ride back to the station was tense. Lucifer had been relocated to the back seat and after some ignored objection settled down to sulk. Chloe was driving with Dan on the passenger seat, who was still processing the last hour. Shooting a human only looked easy on TV. From time to time she would reach over and squeeze his hand or his knee. Dan would always look up and try for a smile. Mostly it ended looking like a grimace, but he was pulled from his dark thoughts for a moment, and that was all that counted.

As soon as they arrived Dan headed for his locker and the showers, leaving Lucifer to trail after his detective to her desk. She rummaged around a bit to emerge with a clipboard and a pencil and handed it over.  
“Detective?” he asked taking the board from her.

“I want you to write a report on everything that happened after you entered the building until I got back.” He scoffed trying to hand it back but she had crossed her arms.  
“I never write reports. That's dull and you have to rewrite them anyway.”  
“Lucifer.” Her tone was getting warningly low. “I was not there.”  
“You ran away.” He put the board on her desk as she clearly wasn't willing to take it back. Chloe fumed at him.  
“Because you are not invincible in my presence, are you? And you weren't even wearing a bloody vest. You will sit down and write that report or I'll show you how dull it can be to write the same sentence for one hundred times.”

“You're punishing me?” he asked surprised, but his mood turned sour the next second. “Well, good luck with that.” He stormed away and out of the building without looking back.  
Chloe sighed. That hadn't gone down well. She had just wanted for him to realise where he had gone wrong by reflecting on his behaviour but being accused of running away had made her just as mad.  
For a moment she just sat there in silence. He had never run away from her, he always sought her company. Maybe they both just needed an outsider's opinion. She called Linda and summarised as best as she could what had happened before Linda's next session had to start. They did not have as long as she would have liked, but thankfully Linda agreed to come over for dinner that night, which eased Chloe's concern somewhat.

Lucifer was not that considerate. After storming out of the precinct he aimlessly drove for an hour before ending up at Linda's practice. He pulled the poor chap, who just wanted to enter back by his neck, gave him a hundred dollar note and sent him on his merry way.

“Lucifer,” Linda scolded softly, “You have to stop doing that. My other patients have problem's, too.”  
“Yes yes,” he waved it aside, “But the detective wants to punish me. ME.” He sat down on her couch crossing his legs. “Don't you think, that's preposterous?” he got het up.  
Linda straightened her skirt and set down in her chair. “And why is that?” she asked.  
“I am the one who punishes people.”  
“No no,” she stopped him, “Why would Chloe want to punish you?”  
“Because I didn't want to write that stupid report.”  
“Is that the real reason or might it be that you ignored her instructions during a case? She called me about two hours ago,” Linda explained when he looked at her surprised.  
“Then you know what happened.”  
“Why don't you tell me your side of the story.” She leant back, ready to listen.  
“All right,” he said nonchalantly uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. “We expected the suspect to be in that building, so Chloe, Dan and I went in. I talked to him and he pulled a gun, the detective ran away and Dan shot him. End of story.”  
Linda nodded along and then frowned.  
“I think, you're missing a few details there. Where you not shot?”  
He subconsciously laid a hand over the hole in his shirt.  
“My shirt was hit. I am invincible if you remember.”  
“Ah, but not when Chloe is around, are you?” He grumbled as they both knew that he was not.  
“Why don't you start at the beginning, before you entered that building. What happened.” He took a moment to organise his thoughts.  
“Dan was waiting for us, because he got a tip that the suspect was there. They radioed for reinforcement and put on their bulletproof vests.”  
“But you didn't?” she asked and he shook his head.  
“Chloe wanted to make me, but they crinkle my suits and are awfully restricting.”  
“So she allowed you to go in without a vest.” Linda supplied, knowing it to be false. Lucifer wanted to say 'yes' but couldn't.  
“Not so much allowed me... she said to wait outside,” he admitted.  
“But you didn't do that.”  
“Of course not. Back-up wasn't there yet.”  
“All right, go on.”  
Dan went upstairs and the detective turned left, so I walked straight through and found the suspect in the second room.”  
“What happened then?”  
“I talked to him to let the detectives know that I had found him. I might have taunted him a bit, that he was caged like a rat in a building with one exit and that the police was there already.” He scratched his neck, remembering what had happened.  
“I could see Chloe at the entrance when he suddenly pulled a gun and aimed at me. Dan was back on the stairs but couldn't aim properly through the doorway, the suspect stood to the side. Chloe ran outside and away. I tried to get him to move a bit and it worked, but when I said that I wouldn't be willing to be his hostage he shot. And then Dan shot him and he fell bleeding to the floor and Dan pushed on the wound so he wouldn't bleed out. And then Chloe came back and called an ambulance and checked if I was hurt and then brought me outside to sit in the car. She was really angry.”  
“Why do you think she was angry?” Linda asked.  
“Because she gripped my arm really tight and her lips were pressed together and her voice had that deep hissing tone, she gets when someone really annoys her.”  
Linda shook her head.  
“I mean, what was the reason why she was angry.”  
He shrugged. “You have to ask her.”  
“No I don't, I know. I want to know if you realise why.”  
“You know? Why?”  
Linda shook her head. How could he be so obvious?  
“Lucifer, imagine Chloe wanted to go inside without a vest and you were the detective in charge. Would you let her get in?”  
“Of course not, that's too dangerous for her.”  
Linda nodded. Baby steps.  
“And if he shot her?” Lucifer blanched before turning to fiery rage.  
“I would rip him to shreds and show him what hell feels like.” His eyes turned red for a moment and Linda flinched subtly.  
“Do you see a connection between your reaction and Chloe's here?” Linda tried again.  
“I still want to rip him to shreds.”  
She needed to be more plainly. Not her usual path, but he was certainly not a normal client.  
“Because you love her, and she loves you, too.”  
He scoffed. “We're not lovers. We don't even have sex. She's married and quite impervious to my charms.”  
“That doesn't mean she doesn't love and care about you.”  
That stunned him for a moment and he sat quietly contemplating.

“But she ran away.”  
“You had a gun pointed at you, and in case you keep forgetting, you are not invincible when she is near you.”

He sat quietly, not really believing that train of thought. But there was no other explanation. She had come back right away and had checked him over for injuries.  
Linda gave him the time to draw his own conclusion.

“And the punishment?” he asked.  
“Oh Lucifer, she was scared for you. You brought yourself into a situation were you got shot when you didn't listen to her. Can you blame her for trying any incentive to keep you from doing that again.”

He shook his head. “I guess not.” Then he snorted and grinned. “She's my miracle. Even though we are not lovers.”

“Maybe you don't need another lover. Maybe you needed something else.”  
“What else?”  
“Maybe a family?”  
-

“Lucifer,” Chloe said surprised when she opened the door.  
He faltered for a second. “You were expecting someone else?”  
He did not show how his stomach dropped. He had messed it up again.  
“Yes, come in. Where is your key?” Chloe sounded far too worried to have thrown him out. And the table was set for four, he noticed surprised. They had expected him to come home for dinner. They did not expect him to knock. He was still welcome. The air was suddenly pressed out of him as Chloe pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
“Do not run away like that. We were worried,” she scolded lightly and he nodded perplexed.  
“My apologies.”

The door opened behind them and Dan came in holding a big bag of take away.  
“Ah, you're here,” he said to Lucifer and gave Chloe a peck on the lips. “Look who I found outside.”  
Linda came in behind him. He bustled through to the kitchen and opened the bag pulling out salad, mashed potatoes, something that looked liked creamed corn, Yorkshire pudding and lastly roasted prime ribs of beef. Lucifer stepped aside to let the ladies hug and then offered to take Linda's coat.  
“Lucifer, Merlot or Cabernet Sauvignon?” Dan asked from the kitchen and Lucifer walked over to have a look at the vintage. He chose the Merlot and opened the bottle to let it breathe while Dan was putting the food on platters. Lucifer grinned happily, his mouth watering already, prime rips were one of his favourite dishes.

“Where have you been all day,” Dan asked lightly, but it was clear that they had worried about him.  
Lucifer felt slightly scolded by the question, like he had done something wrong. “Linda's, the beach. I had to think things through.”  
Dan nodded and handed him two platters to put on the table.

“So, you had an exciting day,” Linda started as they all sat around the table and filled their plates. “Dan, how are you feeling?”  
Dan froze with the spoon in the mashed potatoes, having not anticipated the first question to be directed at him. He filled his plate to give himself the extra second to answer the question.  
“Not so great, but I guess I can sleep tonight. They informed me that the guy pulled through.” Chloe rubbed his back comfortingly.  
“You did what you could and you saved his life until the paramedics arrived. You did a good job.”  
“Thanks Linda.” He smiled eased.  
“Lucifer, how do you like the food?”  
“I love it,” he confirmed happily heaping some of everything on his plate. “I haven't ordered that for ages.”  
Linda watched as Chloe's lips twitched to a little smile and she winked. Lucifer must have caught that as he looked at her quizzically.  
“You knew, that it was a favourite of mine,” he stated.  
“I called Maze. We thought we should celebrate that the bullet bounced off of you today,” Chloe said cutting into her beef. “And it's the last time you go into the field without a vest,” she added pointing her fork at him.  
There they went again. His good mood dropped. “They... are... ruining... my... shirts,” he snapped pronouncing each word overly distinctly.  
“So do bullets,” Chloe snapped back jumping out of her chair in anger at being talked to like an imbecile. “Let me demonstrate something,” she said stamping around the table and pulling Lucifer out of his chair. He followed, too flabbergasted to resist. She pulled him two steps away from the table and grabbed the belt at the back of his trousers in one hand, holding him tight.  
“You are NOT invincible!” Each word was accompanied by a sounding slap to his butt and he yelped aghast at the painful slaps, trying to wriggle free.  
“Ah, aww, please, I'm sorry,” he gasped desperately. He couldn't break free without hurting her and he would never do that. She released him after those four slaps and he jumped back, rubbing his bum and watching her with wide eyes, the audience forgotten.  
“That bloody hurt,” he whined as she stood there hands on her hips.  
“Imagine how much a bullet would have hurt,” she scolded sternly.  
He crossed his arms loosely and looked forlorn and hurt at her feet until she held her arms open for him, giving him a forgiving nod. He rushed into the hug without hesitation, burying his face in her shoulder.  
“I'm sorry for worrying you, and for getting shot, and for accusing you of running away, and for running off and not writing the report and... and...” he prattled away but thankfully stopped as Chloe pulled him tighter and stroked his neck, hushing him. She rubbed his back whispering sweet words of forgiveness as she calmed him down.  
They stood like this for a moment until Lucifer pulled back and looked sheepishly to the table. Linda had a soft smile at the sweet scene and Dan shrugged at him, gesturing to get back into his seat. Chloe pushed him back gently and then walked back to her side of the table as well. Linda squeezed his knee in comfort and he blushed.

“This food is excellent,” Linda said taking another bite, determined not to let the scene ruin this savoury dish.  
“I want to go shopping a bit on Saturday, would you like to come along?” she asked looking at Chloe.  
Lucifer fidgeted in his chair and Chloe was distracted for a second until the question registered and she happily accepted. Dan filled their glasses with wine and they all tucked in enjoying the delicious food. They were all too willing to ignore the little incident for what Lucifer was very thankful.

As soon as Dan started clearing the dishes Lucifer jumped out of his chair to help. At least that was his excuse to not remain seated any longer. He brought the platters into the kitchen and they piled the leftovers onto a plate to be put into the fridge. Linda decided to take her leave now and Chloe walked her to the door and kissed her good-bye.  
“Thanks for coming, Linda. You were a great help.”  
“Always a pleasure with you three. I'll text you the time for Saturday.”  
“Bye Linda,” Dan said from the kitchen echoed by Lucifer. They waved one last time as Chloe shut the door as soon as Linda was safely inside her car.

“Lucifer. Come here, please,” Chloe said not unkindly but resolute. Dan looked up from filling the dishwasher. Lucifer took a step back surprised and subconsciously shielding his sore behind.  
“Why?” he asked suspiciously, unwilling to get back into reaching distance should she start spanking him again.

Chloe sighed, holding out her hand invitingly.  
“You were fidgeting through the whole dinner. I need to see if I did any damage.”  
“You want to look at my butt?” he asked with a curious mix of caution and leer.  
“Please, for my peace of mind. Or have you suddenly gotten shy?” she teased as he hesitated, dropping her hand.  
“Go on, she won't cede.” Dan pushed him lightly forward and followed him over. If there was any damage he wanted to know about it. Lucifer looked at them warily but couldn't detect any malice, just concern.  
“All right,” he conceded finally, opening his belt and trousers. He turned to the couch and let the trousers drop to his knees. He put one hand on the couch bending over slightly. Dan gently lifted his shirt out of the way and four rosy handprints were unveiled, two on each side overlapping.  
“Looks fine,” Chloe confirmed, “No bruising just a bit red.” She patted his side. “Remember that for the next time you want to do something reckless.”  
“Next time?” Lucifer gasped whirling around and pulling his trousers up worriedly. He would have taken a step back but the couch behind him prevented that. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Is the threat of a spanking an effective deterrent for you, yes or no?” He looked at her like a deer in the headlights until he visible deflated.  
“Yes.” He shuffled his feet and plucked at the hem of his shirt.  
“Then it's settled.” She pulled him into a quick hug and patted his back softly.  
He excused himself to the bathroom to righten his suit and spent the next ten minutes looking at the handprints in the mirror, feeling for the radiating heat and taking some pictures from all angles to study them later when all was healed up again. He considered leaving her zone of influence for the time until he was healed but decided against it. A little bit of discomfort was worth being near her. He jumped down the stairs, mood once again lifted and found them still in the kitchen washing the platters and cleaning the wine glasses in the sink. Chloe was washing while Dan was drying, so he decided to put the cleaned things away. 

Very domestic, he thought but shrugged it off. He had had domestic bliss aeons ago and nothing good came out of it. Then again, neither he nor his brothers had any sense of free will or choice in those days. His first punishment was banishment, not a spanking. Now he just had to figure out where the boundaries lay, hopefully without getting smacked again. 

He still wondered how this had become his life as he later lay on the couch with his head in Chloe's lap while she combed through his hair. Dan sat on the other side of her, his feet propped up on the corner of the armchair, an arm around her shoulders and the remote on his leg.


	2. We told you not to do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer didn't listen and Chloe is not too happy with her devil. He has earned his first real punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the nice reviewers and special thanks to WittyReviewer for your comment. Constructive critique is always welcome.  
> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Punishing the murderer in the interrogation room by showing him a glimpse of the hell that awaited him felt sweet. He deserved to know the fear his victims had felt before he had killed them, and Lucifer was perfectly satisfied as the man was reduced to a quivering and crying mess on the floor.   
Being grabbed by his upper arm otherwise came unexpected.   
“Detective?” he asked confused as she pulled him from the room. He was dragged down the hall and pushed through the next door.   
“Stay here! Do not leave this room!” He took a surprised step back as she closed the door in front of him forcefully. He huffed and went to straighten his suit in front of the mirror wall.

Two police officers were already trying to get the totally freaked out suspect out of the corner of the room. He was still screaming for the devil not to hurt him.   
“You,” he yelled as Chloe entered the room again. He scrambled to his knees. “You sent the devil away. Mercy, mercy.” He tried to grab her foot with his handcuffed wrists. “You must be great... greater...” he pleaded with his head nearly on the floor arms outstretched. His words were muffled as the officers threw themselves on him, pinning him to the floor and re-cuffing him with his hands on the back.  
“Thank you, thank you,” the man mumbled as he was led from the room.  
“You're welcome,” Chloe mumbled embarrassed as the officers looked at her funny. Another one Lucifer had send to the asylum. This had to stop now, before one of the judges got suspicious why they couldn't send another murderer to jail. There were only so many psychiatric wards for permanent residences. And two cases with the same psychosis would surely raise some red flags. 

Lucifer was leaning against the far wall smoking as she came back into his room.   
“You can't smoke in here,” she scolded surprised rushing over and taking the cigarette from his fingers.   
“You left me in here for who knows how long,” he protested as she stubbed out the cigarette on the metal table.   
She shook her head at his stubbornness. “I've been gone for five minutes and you couldn't behave that long. Sit down.”   
He bristled at the comment but sat down nonetheless. Chloe went back out to dispose of the cigarette and to get a wet wipe for the table. She couldn't do anything about the smell but that could be pinned on anyone.

She wiped the table down quickly, giving him a dirty look and his posture changed from snotty and arrogant to a bit more subdued. He knew that she disapproved. She threw the wet paper towel into the little bin by the door.  
“Lucifer, how many times have I told you not to speak to the suspects alone?” she asked outwardly calm.   
“Twice, since that day.”   
She nodded. 'That day' being the day Lucifer was brought into their house.  
“And how often did Dan tell you?” He took a moment to think back.   
“Seven times.”   
“Seven?” she asked surprised, “We didn't even solve so many cases.”   
“He repeated it several times,” Lucifer explained.  
“And after nine times you still thought it was okay to go in there and scare that man to death?” Her profession had taught her to keep her voice level but internally she was shaking Lucifer upside down until some common sense fell out.   
“He was guilty of killing three people, and for what? Just because it was convenient,” Lucifer spat getting wrathful again.   
“And he would have gone to jail for that.”   
“That is not enough,” he yelled, denting the table with a fist and flipping the once bolted down table to the side.  
He seemed to be as surprised at his outburst as her. Chloe recovered from her shock first.   
“Go stand in the corner,” she commanded pointing at the empty side of the room.   
“What?” he flustered, “Why?”  
“To calm your temper and to think about what you just did.”   
“I know what I just did,” he yelled getting up angrily and towering over her from five feet away.   
“And now you're yelling at me,” she scolded back, blocking the straight way to the exit. “Corner now.”   
He slumped his stance. He never wanted to yell at the detective, that was just not done. He saw as her lips thinned further and turned around walking to his designated corner. He came to stand about an arm-length away from it looking down and fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Chloe exhaled relieved when Lucifer obeyed but realised that he probably never had to stand in a corner and didn't know what to do there. She walked over and gently guided him to take another step closer.   
“Clasp your hands behind your back and place your forehead on the wall, Lucifer,” she explained softly. She wasn't angry at him, she was just angry at what he did, she reminded herself. He followed her instructions carefully.   
“No talking. I want you to think about why you shouldn't mentally destroy people and about what would happen when judges or the doctors at the wards got suspicious. We don't want that kind of attention, do we?”  
He shook his head slightly, following her instruction of no talking.  
“Five minutes,” she announced his sentence, “starting now.”

She stepped back giving him the space to think in peace about his actions. She walked around the room, lifting the second chair quietly and looking at the upside down table. That had to be replaced. There was a big dent in the middle and the angles, that had once been bolted to the floor, where ripped off. 

“Have you calmed down?” Chloe asked after the allotted five minutes and he turned around.   
“Yes Detective.”  
“We've talked about consequences and I know you have tested the limits these last weeks carefully, but today you crossed a line,” she told him in a no-nonsense voice. “You're getting a spanking as soon as we're home tonight.”   
He opened his mouth as if to protest but changed his mind and looked to the floor chagrined instead.  
“Have that fixed here. I'll finish my report.”  
“Yes Detective.” He waited until she had left the room before moving out of his corner and scrolling through his phone to find someone to deliver a new table.  
He sat down on one of the chairs to wait after placing his express order. Waiting for them seemed to take forever so he ripped off the legs of the damaged table bored when he incautiously cut his hand on a sharp corner. He cursed surprised, pressing his handkerchief on the wound to stem the blood flow. Bloody inconvenient lack of invincibility.  
He hesitated. Should he go tell Chloe or just leave to rinse it off? At least he couldn't get an infection. He stayed where he was, hoping it would start to clot soon.

When two delivery guys walked into the precinct with a table Chloe waved them over and showed them to the room. She was surprised to find Lucifer still sitting there on the side holding his hand in a bloody handkerchief.  
“What happened,” she asked concerned going to one knee in front of him and taking his hand carefully in hers. She removed the makeshift dressing and looked at the cut. Luckily it had mostly stopped bleeding. He didn't answer, too surprised to have her suddenly kneeling in front of him and concerned for his well-being.  
“Why didn't you tell me?”   
He shrugged. It had stopped on his own and would heal soon enough. She lifted his head to make him look her in the eyes.   
“Always come find me when you are hurt, okay?” she whispered as the delivery guys rummaged behind her with the new table.   
“You were angry with me.”   
He was going to melt her heart into a gooey puddle one day with his innocently sweet utterances. She kissed his cheek, ignoring the other men in the room and her own rule of no public display of affection at work.   
“Come on. We'll get that cleaned.”

She had kissed him. She didn't even kiss Dan at work. The closest she ever allowed was a hand on her shoulder or back. He let her lead the way to the first aid kit still in a daze.   
“Sit down there,” she said pointing to a chair as she put the kit on the table. “So how did this happen?” she asked again.   
“I was uncareful with one of the table legs. I ripped them off for easier transport.” She sprayed the area with disinfectant and dabbed the blood away with a swab until it looked clean enough.   
“For easier transport or because you were frustrated?” She looked up for a second and caught him in his half truth.   
“Both, I guess,” he admitted a bit sheepish and looked on fascinated as she bandaged the wound as gentle as his brother Raphael would have been once.  
“Lucifer, I never want you hurt. And I will always help you no matter how angry I am, you hear me?” she asked as she finished.   
“But you're still going to punish me,” he said resigned to his fate.  
The officer walking by faltered for a second.

“Hey Bob,” Chloe called him over. Bob was one of the older guard just waiting for his pension. “Would you have an eye on the repair guys, please. We're getting a new table in the second room. Just put the bill on my desk.”   
“Sure, Decker.” He shrugged. “Good job on that case. You're always getting the crazy ones, aren't you?” Lucifer flinched at that and Chloe put a calming hand on his shoulder still looking at the officer.  
She rolled her eyes. “It's a pain in the ass, let me tell you.”   
He nodded and walked off.  
She nipped Lucifer's ear grinning at her pun and he accepted her humour with good grace.   
“Would you like to swing by the penthouse, get some fresh clothes and some super healing done before coming home? I still have that report to finish and I haven't heard back from Dan, yet.”  
“You're not going to wait for him to be home for... you know?”  
“Of course not. I'll be home in an hour, off you go.”

-

As soon as Chloe saw Lucifer sitting on the couch upon coming home she was walking over and checking for his wound. She found nothing but a patch of freshly healed skin and some dried blood when she removed the dressing.  
“Good as new,” he said cheerfully taking the bandages from her hand to dispose of and washed his hands in the kitchen sink to get rid of the blood.

“So...?” He remained standing in the kitchen wringing his hands with the towel nervously. “Where do you want me?” He looked around unsure. “The more dominant usually request the St. Andrew's Cross but you don't have one. I could bend over a chair or the couch. Will you want me to be tied down?” he rambled on and Chloe was once again reminded that he had a very colourful past. She blushed imagining him in those positions but that was not where this was going to go. This was not a fun spanking. This was punishment and it would hurt. She wasn't sure he had grasped that aspect fully, yet and understood the difference.

“Come here for a second, would you? We're going to talk about this for a moment.” He stopped himself from saying more and dropped the towel back on the counter. Chloe moved a bit on the couch and he took the free space.

She took his hand in hers, confirming once again that it was unblemished. “Lucifer,” she started, “I do not enjoy punishing you. I don't want to see you in pain or see you suffer. But I feel that you need some consequences for your actions.” He looked at her first baffled and then ashamed at her words.   
“This is not some game to play with your... lovers,” she stumbled trying to find the right word to describe his play partners, “Today you did something very wrong when you scared that man out of his mind. Can you tell me why that was wrong?” She looked at him expectantly and he swallowed. So that's why she had him stand in the corner. He still felt ill prepared for this quiz.  
“Because he's not going to jail now to be punished?”  
“Yes, that's one point. Even though psych ward is hardly any better than jail, but go on.”   
“And judges and doctors could get suspicious. You might get in trouble.”   
“Yes, that's what I said. Point made by Bobby. Anything else?”  
He looked at her clueless.  
“Today you made yourself judge and executioner in one. You said King of Hell was just a job title, but today you acted on it for your own personal vengeance.”  
“My apologies, Detective,” he offered ashamed.   
“It's Chloe,” she corrected.   
“I'm sorry, Chloe.”  
She nodded accepting and got up from the couch. Neither of them could get out of this now. She had promised a spanking and he was expecting her to follow through or he might never trust her word again. Lucifer followed her up the stairs into her bedroom. He could feel his innards twist nervously as he stepped over the threshold. She was going to beat him now and he mustn't protest or try to avoid it. He remembered the four slaps he received the other day and his pitiful reaction. She wouldn't stop at four now. He couldn't even pretend that it was a fun spanking as he knew he deserved to be punished and it would hurt.  
Chloe saw his mannerism change before her eyes. Gone was his confidence, his breath had quickened, his left hand was trembling and he stood like frozen in the room. This was going to be his first real punishment and she took pity on him for being worried about it.

“Would you like me to hold you for a bit?” she offered and he nodded relieved. She dropped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed coming to sit with a pillow in her back and leaning against the headboard. She patted the spot next to her and he went there eagerly. She allowed him to lean his head on her stomach and he snuggled close, holding on for dear life. Chloe combed through his hair and she rubbed his back, but nothing seemed to calm Lucifer down now. Maybe it was a mistake to give him the time to get so worked up over it, she wasn't about to whip him into shape. But maybe he was just a bit more sensitive as he never had to feel any pain before.

“It's time we get this done with, Lucifer,” she decided and he visible flinched at that.   
“Please don't, I'm sorry, please don't hit me.” She hated herself for having reduced this proud man to this begging mess, but this needed to be done. And it had to happen now. Poor dear didn't even know, that she wouldn't hit him as he was probably expecting, having his only experience from his sex parties.   
“Please pull your trousers down and lay yourself over my lap now,” she told him. “You're getting a spanking and there is no way around it.”  
He crawled up to all fours visibly upset and undid his belt and trousers, pushing them just halfway down his bottom and getting himself in the ordered position. Chloe shook her head slightly amused at his desperate try to keep his trousers up and yanked them down to his knees. He whimpered surprised and grabbed onto the sheets in front of him, burying his face in them.  
She pulled his shirt up and didn't waste any time delivering the first smack to his now unprotected bottom. It wasn't very hard, just enough to sting a bit, but there were going to be plenty more to get this bum smarting soon enough.  
She found a rhythm after the first few slaps and it didn't take him long to start gasping little owws and awws. Another minute later he began to wriggle somewhat distraught. Chloe stopped for a second using both arms to pull him back into position and kept one arm over his hip from then on. The next slap was a bit harsher and he gasped in shock.   
“Please no... no more,” he pleaded with her. She ignored him with a heavy heart and kept on slapping. They were nowhere near done. His bottom had just turned an even shade of a rosy blush when he suddenly reached back with one hand, shielding his bum. Chloe stopped her arm mid fall having not expected that.  
“Lucifer, No!” she scolded. That was the sternest voice he had heard in a very long time and he obeyed instantly. His hand was back in front faster than humanly possible. She spanked the same spot thrice in a row and he howled into his sheets in despair.   
“I'm sorry,” he whined. He would never try that again. “Please.”   
She kept on spanking, delivering the last two rounds with a little heavier smacks while he sobbed his heart out. Chloe wondered how much worse he reacted to what she would still consider a mild spanking.   
“All done now,” Chloe declared finally and he sobbed relieved. His bum was smarting horrible. He would never dare step a foot out of line if that was the result. Chloe kept rubbing his back avoiding the scars he didn't like to have touched. She was quite satisfied with her work even when her hand stung a bit as well. His bottom was still rosy red with two slightly pink blotches at his sit spots, nothing too bad for his first spanking, but he had never endured anything like that before. She was being hopeful that it would deter him from insubordination at work from now on.   
“Would you like to come up for a cuddle now?” Chloe asked and he looked over his shoulder at her surprised.   
“I still get cuddles?”   
“Of course,” she said opening her arms and had her hands full of a very glad devil a second later. Lucifer held on tighter than was really comfortable and she patted his head awkwardly.   
He loosened his grip at once, mumbling, “Sorry,” into her shirt.  
“It's all right. I'm glad that's over as well.” She combed her fingers through his hair and would have sworn she heard him purr at that. “You like that, hmm?” she asked and he snuggled his head deeper into her stomach in confirmation and relaxed. She kept on combing through his hair, kneaded his neck and rubbed his back up and down in endless circles until she felt his breath even out and he was asleep still holding on to her in a desperate grip.

-

Finding another man butt naked in bed with your wife would send other men into blinding rage or gruelling despair; after the last few weeks Dan just lifted an eyebrow. It helped a lot that his wife was still fully clothed underneath and Lucifer was sleeping peacefully, even when his bum on display was looking well spanked.  
"What did he do?" Dan asked in a low voice as he stored his gun in his bedside table.   
"He sent our suspect to the psychiatric ward." Dan rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from his wife, and groaned.   
“How often did we tell him...?”  
“Nine times in total,” Chloe said looking lovingly down at her devil. “How about dinner?”   
“I want my kiss first,” he said and then went around the bed to let her kiss him.   
“I'll be down in a minute,” she told him trying to figure out a way to untangle from Lucifer without waking him.   
It was a loosing game. He held on tight as she tried to move his arm to wriggle out from under him and then woke up to look at her charily.  
“It's time to make dinner,” she said caressing his cheek once more and he closed his eyes again. She chuckled, “You need to let me get up.” He held on tight for another second before he shoved himself backwards on the bed and sadly let her get up.   
“Dan is home. You can stay a bit longer,” she said getting back into her shoes.  
He grumbled, “Let Dan make dinner.”   
Chloe nipped his ear gently and he buried his head in the pillows. “Be nice,” she told him but he hardly listened as he was taking a deep breath of her scent. He already missed her as she went downstairs.  
He turned around to get up and yelped surprised when his butt smarted anew. Even pulling his pants up hurt. Bloody hell. How was he ever supposed to sit down again? He got rid of trousers and pants and snuck into his room butt naked. There were no comfortable trousers other than his pyjama bottoms. Well, he wasn't going to walk around dressed half and half.

“Look who's ready for bed,” Dan joked as Lucifer came into view and got a warning smack from Chloe.   
“Be nice.”   
“I'm always nice,” he said stealing a kiss and grabbing a cushion from the couch to put on one of the chairs at the dining table. Lucifer remained standing for now and walked over to the kitchen counter. Chloe poured him a glass of apple juice from the fridge and went back to the chicken pieces in the pan. At least he could pretend that he was holding whiskey, he thought woefully, taking a gulp.   
Dan popped the leftover rice from yesterday's dinner into the microwave and put the sauce bottles on the table.

He took a look at the way Lucifer was standing at the counter and shook his head fondly as he caught him rubbing his bum soothingly. “Do we still have arnica?” he asked Chloe and she looked right at the devil, who once again tried to rub the heat out of his cheeks and was clueless about what they were talking about. She raised an eyebrow at Dan's mellow side.  
“There should be,” she answered, “Lucifer, go with Dan.” He looked at her surprised but put his glass down and followed obediently. Lucifer froze when Dan led him to his bedroom. Was he going to be punished again? Was it not enough? But Dan came out a moment later handing him a small container of arnica cream.   
“What is it?” Lucifer asked perplexed having never dealt with any kind of medication before, drugs not included.   
“Arnica cream... Ohh,” Dan sighed as he realised Lucifer's quandary. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Dan opened the lid and dipped his finger into the gel, getting a minimal amount on the tip.   
“Rub that on your butt, not too much, just like this,” he explained, demonstrating the needed amount on his arm. “It will take out the sting.”  
Lucifer was baffled as Dan handed him the cream back and hurriedly left. He couldn't understand why they would want to ease his pain, when Chloe was the one to inflict it in the first place, but right now he would count his blessings and make good use of them. And what a blessing that was. He sighed as the cool gel did it's magic as he spread it out over his burning cheeks. It might even be worth to invest in the company to always have a supply at hand. He stepped out of his pyjama bottoms to give the cream some time to be absorbed without ruining the silk. Having stored the container with his things in the bathroom he had another look in the mirror. His bum felt so much worse than the first time, but it was only slightly pink all over from the top to his upper legs. Well, more like rosy by now but he was sure it must have been flaming red at some point for all the pain it still caused. Maze would be laughing her ass off if she could see him now whining over a simple hand spanking. He watched mesmerised as his fingers formed white marks that turned back to the pinkish blush when he moved them, but he only tested that once as it stung real mean. He retied his pyjamas and washed his hands before going back down. Dinner should be about ready by now.

Sitting down was still uncomfortable but he made it through dinner without too much fidgeting. Lucifer watched Dan impatiently as he cleaned his plate of the sauce with the last piece of chicken and jumped out of his chair as soon as the last bite was eaten to clear the table. Chloe winked at Dan over the table and he sipped his water to hide his smile. Their devil was adorable.


	3. A Rookie Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first punishment Lucifer falls back to being clingy and needy. When Chloe gets hurt Dan has to take care of the devil.  
> No big punishment in this chapter, just family feelings and bonding.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked worried as soon as Chloe got up from her desk. He had been going through some of her unsolved case files to see if he knew someone who might owe him a favour. She patted his shoulder reassuringly to keep him seated.  
"Just the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment."  
"Oh, okay," he said frowning and went back to his files, looking up twice to follow her way over to the lady's room.  
Chloe sighed as soon as the door was closed behind her. She had hoped that they were past the phase were he constantly needed her close, but his first real punishment had apparently thrown him right back to being needy and clingy. She would feel smothered by now if she didn't find it so sweet and innocently adorable.

The morning had started happy enough with Lucifer making an opulent breakfast with pancakes, omelette, bacon and a mountain of fresh fruit, that had not only Dan drooling with delight, but she knew there was something wrong when he wouldn't leave her sight and nearly followed her into the bathroom.  
Linda had helped them through that phase weeks ago. He would get over it again soon enough, or so she hoped.

"I brought you coffee," Lucifer said smiling, standing in front of her as soon as she left the restroom.  
"Thank you," she said taking a sip. He always made the best coffee.  
“Did you find anything in the files?”  
“Not yet, sorry.” And there he was, again looking like he had done something wrong and tremendously sorry about disappointing her.  
“Don't worry,” she consoled him, leading him back over with her hand on his back, “It was a wide shot, anyway.”  
He sat down next to her, their legs touching slightly, but Chloe wouldn't let that bother her. If he needed to be close than she would make damn sure she was right there.

“Would you like to ask Dan, if he needs help with anything?”  
He shook his head. “I'll check those files again, maybe I missed something.”  
She squeezed his hand under the table for a second. They both knew, even if he hated paperwork, when he decided to do it, he was more than thorough. He hadn't missed anything.

Before he could start though the Lieutenant came over and handed Chloe a new file. Lucifer looked up interested but refrained from snatching it out of her hand immediately. She wouldn't like that. 

He got to read through the few notes as they drove to the crime scene.  
Two young police officers were waiting for them outside of the house behind yellow barrier tape. One was talking to a witness while the other lifted the tape for them.  
“Thank god you're here, Detectives. We called it in as soon as we got here,” he said nervously. He looked a bit green around the nose.  
“The lady there found him. Said she wanted to visit him.”  
“Thank you, Officer...?”  
“Collins, Ma'am.” Chloe nodded and they entered the house. She pulled two pair of gloves from her jacket as she got to the body. Chloe handed him a pair and he looked at her surprised.  
“I never wear gloves,” he stated affronted that she didn't know that already.  
“And you always touch something at a crime scene you're not supposed to,” she countered patiently. “You either wear the gloves or you wait in the car.”  
He took the gloves grudgingly and stepped to the other side of the body.  
“He got hit on the head with that stone. The killer might have brought that. Victim probably knew his killer. No signs of struggle or forced entry,” Chloe listed off her clues. He stepped away from the body and walked around the room.  
“Here's another stone like that,” Lucifer pointed out, standing in front of a bookshelf.  
“So probably not planned.”  
Chloe stepped into the next room.  
“No signs of struggle here. The backdoor is unlocked. Ahhh,” she screamed surprised as a man suddenly pushed her forcefully to the side and ran outside.  
“Detective!” Lucifer yelled following the man outside at twice his speed and throwing him into the iron gate where he crumbled. Lucifer picked him up single-handedly and pushed him to the gates. He grabbed hold of the pikes on top and bend them down to the killer's neck, trapping him in position before rushing right back to Chloe.  
“Detective?” he asked again worried as he found her still on the floor at the door. She had a big bruise on her forehead.  
“What happened, we heard a scream?” one of the officers asked gun drawn and surprised to find the detective on the floor.  
“Call an ambulance,” Lucifer yelled panicking slightly sitting down next to her and cradling her close to him. Chloe groaned softly at being moved so suddenly.  
“Call Dan,” she said, her head getting clearer again. Lucifer fished for his phone, pressing speed dial on Dan and putting it on speaker to have both hands to hold Chloe tight.  
“Yes?” Dan answered the phone.  
“Get here immediately. Chloe was hurt,” Lucifer yelled distraught.  
“I'm on my way. What happened?”  
“I got a hit to the head. I'll be fine,” Chloe said trying to calm everyone down. The last thing they needed now was Dan getting in an accident because he couldn't concentrate on traffic. They could hear feet running and then Dan's siren over the phone before it disconnected.  
“Ambulance is on it's way,” the officer informed them from the door. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Well, the killer is at the gate. You could arrest him,” Lucifer said dismissingly.  
“I'm fine Lucifer,” Chloe tried again to calm him, sitting up a bit more.  
“I'll be fine. It's all right.” She caressed his cheek. “Come on, let's get out of here.” He helped her get up and she stood on wobbly knees before she found her footing. He kept hovering around her, holding one hand and the other ready to catch her should she stumble.

He helped her sit down outside on the steps squatting in front of her and checking her for any signs of unwell-being.  
“It's fine,” she said again stroking his hair.  
“It's not fine. That bastard hurt you and where the hell is the ambulance?”  
“It's been two minutes give them time, they'll be here soon.”  
They waited together.

“Excuse me, sir?” the young officer tried to get his attention.  
“What,” he snapped and Chloe put a calming hand on his arm. He cleared his throat.  
“What is it?” he said less gruff this time.  
“Sir, we can't get the suspect from the fence, sir.”  
Chloe lifted an eyebrow at that.  
“Yes, I'll get him for you as soon as the ambulance is here.” They could already hear the siren and they watched as the paramedics got out less than a minute later and checked Chloe's eyes and head for any signs of trauma. Lucifer didn't like how they pushed him aside to get to her but allowed it anyway.  
They asked her all kind of questions, from today's date or if she had been unconscious.  
“Sir?” the officer disturbed him again and he actually growled this time before reminding himself of the audience. He marched over to the gate with long strides, removed the pikes from their suspect's neck with ease and threw him to the ground in front of the officers who gaped at the display of raw strength.

He came back just as they put Chloe on the stretcher and secured her there with a neck brace and straps.  
“Wait here for Dan,” she told him as he went to hold her hand. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he nodded, releasing her into the care of the paramedics.  
“We'll take her to the Good Samaritan Hospital,” one of the paramedics told him as he closed the doors in the back. Lucifer remained standing lost on the pavement as they drove away, unaware of the officers behind him as they dragged the suspect to their patrol car in handcuffs.

-

“What happened?” Dan asked, jumping out of the car and running over to Lucifer. He grabbed both his arms, snapping him out of his lethargy to look him in the eyes.  
“The killer was still in the house. He ran out as soon as the Detective opened the back door and pushed her. She hit her head. Ambulance is taking her to the Good Samaritan Hospital.”  
“All right, let's go. YOU,” he yelled at the officer, “Wait for reinforcement, they're on the way. Do not leave the house or suspect unattended. No one goes in there who's not wearing a badge. Am I clear?”  
“Yes sir,” the officer saluted, closing the car door on the suspect with shaking hands.

Waiting in the hospital took forever and Lucifer was close to a mental breakdown. Chloe was taken for CT scans and they didn't get any news until she was already brought into a room for the night.

Dan was on his fourth cup of coffee, still worried about his wife but used to the slow workings of a hospital. A nurse finally found them and they were allowed to see her again. Lucifer rushed straight to her bed, taking her hand in his.  
Dan went to the other side of the bed, stroking a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.  
“There you are,” Dan said as Chloe opened her eyes.  
“Hey, you two. Did you have to wait long?” She squeezed Lucifer's hand again and he looked up.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I've got a headache and the doctors said I have a concussion. They're going to keep me here for 24 hours and then I can go home. Do you want a statement?” she asked but Dan shook his head.  
“That has time until later. We've got the suspect in custody.”  
A knock on the door broke the moment and Lucifer huffed as he saw the young officer from earlier.

“I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to apologise, Detective. We should have searched the house more thoroughly before you got there.”  
Lucifer growled at that, eyes close to flashing red, but Chloe stopped him with a strong hand on his arm.  
“Apology accepted, Officer Collins.” She actually had to yank Lucifer back sharply to snap him out off his rage and Collins flinched.  
“I'm sure that was a mistake you only made once,” she added still calmly and he nodded affirmative.  
“Thank you, Detective. I'm really sorry. Please, get well soon.”  
He nodded at Dan and left in a rush.

“He is the reason you got hurt, Detective,” Lucifer snapped.  
“No he is not,” she said tiredly, “It was a rookie mistake, and I'm sure he has learned his lesson.”  
“But he...”  
“He made a mistake, yes, but he stood up for it and apologised,” Dan interrupted him. “Police officers get six month of training and are expected to learn the rest on the job. It was just bad luck that there was no experienced officer at the scene with him.”  
Chloe released his arm and took his hand again in a soft grip. She closed her eyes as a new wave of headache washed over her.

Dan caressed her face once again and she gave him a tiny smile.  
“We should go and let you rest,” Dan said much to Lucifer's displeasure.  
Chloe could feel his grip tighten and opened her eyes to look at him again.  
“Go with Dan, you can come pick me up tomorrow and we will have a nice dinner then, okay?”  
They could see his reluctance to let go until Dan put his hand on his shoulder and gently guided him from the room.  
“Come on, bud. Let her sleep.”  
Lucifer let himself be led through the corridors and back to Dan's car in silence. It was late afternoon by now, if they drove back to the station he could have a long one-sided talk with the killer, but Daniel must have had other plans as he turned left and drove them home instead of to the precinct. 

“Why are we stopping?” Lucifer asked as Dan parked the car.  
“To get ice cream, of course. Come on.”  
Lucifer stared a moment at the ice cream parlour in front of him.  
“And do you like to go hiking?” he asked as they got out, but Dan only looked at him blankly and he sighed. “The name? Wanderlust. It's German.”  
“I never thought about that. Do you speak German?” Dan asked.  
“Ich spreche alle Sprachen. I speak all languages.”  
“I took Chloe here when we were dating. She only ever tried one sort, fell in love with it on the first taste and never ordered anything else.”  
“I'm going to try everything at some point,” Lucifer said pondering his options.  
“So, which one will it be?” Dan asked as they were at the front of the line.  
“Smokey Road, please,” Lucifer ordered and Dan added his own cup of, “Abuelita Melted Crunch.”

“Where did you two meet?” Lucifer asked as they sat down with their cups.  
“At work, where else? I had just made detective when she was still an officer,” Dan said lost in the memory, “I had seen her around of course. Always there, always eager to help everyone. Then one day she was at a crime scene of mine and started to point out evidence left and right that went against my partner's theories and that's when I knew it was her. My partner blew up in her face and left in a huff and two minutes later I asked her on a date.”  
“Where did you take her?” He looked up from his ice cream.  
“Nowhere. She said 'No'.” Lucifer snorted surprised and Dan grinned.  
“She thought I was an idiot for asking at a crime scene.”  
They sat a minute in comfortable silence, each in thought of earlier days.  
“She was the first woman ever who didn't want to have sex with me,” Lucifer confessed. “I guess she thought I was an idiot, too. She thought Lucifer Morningstar was a stage name.”  
“Yes well, who would have thought...” Dan gestured at his sitting form with his spoon. He finished his ice cream and got back to the counter.  
“One family sized cup for take away, Violet Marshmallow, please,” he ordered as Lucifer came to stand beside him.  
“It's not her first concussion. She liked it the last time,” Dan explained counting out some cash.  
“I want to go back to the hospital,” Lucifer stated sorrowful and Dan looked at him sympathetic.  
“There is nothing we can do. They would kick us out anyway.”  
“I can be very persuasive,” Lucifer tried again.  
“Yes, you probably can,” Dan sighed, “But that wouldn't help her now, would it? Come on.”  
He had paid for his ice cream and led Lucifer back to the car.  
“We have her back by tomorrow and you can cook her favourite meal if you want to. Buckle up.”

-

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Dan was woken up by a strange sound. Not that strange by day, but who would start to hoover in the middle of the night? Probably not some burglar. He left his gun and went downstairs to investigate.  
“Lucifer?” He blinked at the already spotless sitting area. Was he wearing a lace apron over his pyjamas?  
“What are you doing?”  
“Cleaning.” He looked up from the hoovering for a second.  
“Yeah, I get that. Why?”  
“I read up on concussions and Chloe is probably going to stay home for a few days doing nothing. I didn't want her to sit in this mess,” he said hoovering down the drapes.  
Dan sighed, walking over sleepily and turning off the vacuum. He took the hose from his unresisting hands and put it on the floor.  
“Come to bed,” he said as Lucifer didn't protest further than a resigned look.  
“I can't sleep,” he mumbled, but followed obediently as Dan turned off the lights.  
“You can sleep on Chloe's side of the bed, if you come quietly now.”  
That sounded like an acceptable deal. Dan crawled in on his side and waited just long enough for Lucifer to get rid of his shoes and apron to switch off his lamp. There was some rustling behind him as Lucifer tried to get comfortable and then some more as he turned around again.

“Have you ever considered hanging a sex swing from that beam?”  
“Good night, Lucifer.”

-

The next morning Dan was woken by Lucifer shaking his shoulder urgently.  
“Come on Dan, wake up. It's morning, we have to get Chloe from the hospital.”  
Dan turned around tiredly and pushed the arm away. He looked at his clock on the bedside table.  
“It's not even six o'clock. We can't get her before afternoon. Go back to sleep for an hour.”  
“But I want to see her,” Lucifer whined, shaking him again as Dan didn't get up immediately.  
“Stop that, Lucifer.” That actually sounded kind of stern and Lucifer froze.  
He pulled his hand back and grabbed a pillow, holding it quietly in front of himself. It still smelled like Chloe. Dan opened one eye at the sudden silence and saw Lucifer sitting on the bed next to him clutching the pillow and staring into nothing. He sighed opening his other eye and sitting up as well.

“I guess we can visit her before work for five minutes.”  
Lucifer looked up at that hopeful.  
“Just five minutes,” Dan emphasised, “And you're not going to make a scene, when we have to leave.” Lucifer nodded once.  
“Then lay back down for half an hour and I'll make you waffles for breakfast, and we can take some for Chloe.”  
“We can bring some fruit as well.”  
“Yes we can bring some fruit. Lay back down now,” Dan ordered softly and did the same, snuggling back into his pillow and closing his eyes.

-

Chloe smiled amused as her men came sneaking through the door to her dimly lit room long before visiting hours started. She could guess that Lucifer once again got his will, but she was still happy to see them.

“We got you waffles and fruit,” Lucifer announced smiling in a hushed whisper, pulling a chair right next to her bed and crossing his arms over the side. Dan gave his wife a kiss and then pulled two boxes from a backpack putting them on the side table.  
“And I packed fresh clothes and a toothbrush as well. How are you feeling today?” he asked.  
“A bit better, I guess. No longer dizzy, but the light still hurts my eyes.”  
“Will you be released today then?” Lucifer asked worried and Chloe took his hand in hers.  
“I'll be coming home with you later. I just have to take it slow for a couple days, all right?”  
“We need to be going,” Dan said checking his watch and leaning down for another kiss. Lucifer looked up troubled but didn't protest and got up quietly.  
“The charger for your phone is in there as well,” Dan said, pointing to the backpack, “Give us a call when you're getting discharged and we'll pick you up, okay?” She nodded waving with the hand that wasn't tied to the drip.  
“Go give her a kiss,” Dan sent Lucifer back and she squeezed his arm reassuringly as he kissed her forehead carefully.  
“Please get well soon.”  
Dan waited with the door open until Lucifer passed him and winked at Chloe as he closed the door behind them.

-

The morning went gruelling slow for them. Dan had hoped to be able to sic Lucifer on the suspect that had pushed Chloe, but he had started confessing to everything when he was still in the car on the way back to the precinct and was already behind bars awaiting trial. For once he wanted to see Lucifer at work in full Lucifer-mode and the bastard took the easy way out. 

Keeping Lucifer busy and out of trouble came with the price of getting hardly any work done himself and there were only so many coffee and doughnut runs he could send him to. At least Ella was happy with her sugary rainbow sprinkle frappucino and took Lucifer off his hands for over half an hour. Dan didn't question how she managed that but counted his blessings at getting any work done today.

He walked with Lucifer to the pizza place near the station for lunch and hoped that coming out of the building for some time would give him the patience to endure the afternoon until Chloe called for pick up.

When some time later another detective had brought in a suspect for some other case Lucifer strolled over to the interrogation room and was let in. They knew he was some kind of genius to get the suspects to talk sometimes but Lucifer hardly ever offered to work with them. He must be really bored to do it now. Dan sighed hoping for the best and concentrated back on his work.

It was about an hour later when he looked up suspiciously. It was too quiet for the busy station. The detectives were still in the interrogation room but as he got up he didn't see Lucifer anywhere with them.  
“Hey, have you seen Lucifer?” he asked Ella, popping his head through her lab door.  
“Not since after lunch,” she said still fiddling with her equipment and he let her be. He checked the interrogation rooms again and the toilets next. No Lucifer.  
He texted him but got no reply and the following call went straight to voicemail.

At least he knew exactly where he was, or where he was going to be soon. Dan swore, saving his progress on the computer he went straight to his car, only to find it gone. He felt his pocket, the keys where still there.

Not wanting to get Lucifer in very real trouble for stealing a police car and become the laughing stock of the whole station himself he ordered himself an uber for a couple blocks away and walked there quickly.

He grumbled as he arrived at the hospital half an hour later and found his car parked illegally in front with a ticket already on the windscreen. He left it, hoping it wouldn't get towed, to give a certain devil a piece of his mind. Dan opened the door carefully to Chloe's room to not startle her. Lucifer was half sitting on the chair next to her bed his upper body sprawled over her legs and she was petting his hair. He didn't look up but his back got rigid and his hold stronger as Dan got nearer. 

“We two are going to have a talk about stealing cars Mister,” he hissed, tapping Lucifer's back with a finger.  
“Lucifer!” Chloe scolded and stopped her petting.  
“I wanted to see you,” he said raising just the head from her blanket looking up at her and ignoring Dan for the moment.  
“Stealing is not an option.” She tapped his head and he lowered it apologetic.  
“How did you get here,” she asked looking at Dan and he huffed.  
“I took an uber. Are you ready to get out of here?”  
“Just waiting for the papers. The nurse said they should be about ready in half an hour.”  
“Do you need help getting dressed?”  
“I think I'm fine. I'm no longer dizzy. I call you when I need help, okay?”  
“All right. Lucifer, let's get out of here.”  
He waited until the devil passed him to deliver a smack to his unsuspecting bottom. Lucifer jumped surprised, shielding his bum from further harm.  
“Consider that your warning for stealing,” Dan scolded and grabbed his arm to march him out of the room.

When they exited the hospital some time later Dan opened the passenger door for Chloe while Lucifer took her bag to the back seat without arguing for once. Dan pulled the ticket from the windscreen and handed it to Lucifer, who took it sheepishly.  
Chloe closed her eyes against the bright sun but had to peek out to avoid getting dizzy while driving, it was a vicious circle.

She sat down on the sofa as soon as they arrived home and closed her eyes. Dan closed the blinds on the west facing windows and Lucifer started on a light dinner. 

Chloe went to bed early after dinner feeling unable to watch television or read a book. She just wanted to enjoy some quiet time in a semi dark room.  
She woke up briefly when Dan came to bed and Lucifer went to his room but fell asleep again as soon as Dan had kissed her good night.

She was woken again a couple hours later by an unusual weight across her legs. Tapping on her phone to get a minimal amount of light she found Lucifer kneeling on the floor next to her bed, upper body draped over her legs and fast asleep. She had forgotten his clingy behaviour before her injury. Poor sweet angel.

She shook Dan gently to wake him up and showed him the sleepy devil in her meagre light cone. He sighed wiping his eyes and taking a second look.  
“Do you want me to kick him out or carry him to bed?” he whispered.  
“Just lift him up, I'll budge into the middle,” she whispered back, glad that Dan had spent enough time in the gym.  
It must have been a miracle or Lucifer was just dead tired, but Dan managed to get him into bed without waking him fully. He whined as he was lifted but fell right back to sleep as his head touched the pillow. Dan gently manoeuvred the long legs under the blanket and went back to his side.  
“Have I told you that you are the best husband, ever?” Chloe whispered giving him a kiss as she snuggled close to him.  
“Not since Saturday,” he said pulling her closer.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Even if you come with a pet devil.”  
“We're going to call Linda in the morning, hmm?”  
“Oh yes, most definitely.”


	4. Door handles burn devil hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When neither telling him off nor a spanking work Chloe has to find another angle to get Lucifer to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter in between, the next two are going to be longer again, I promise. Please leave a comment. Thank you.

"Dan. Daniel. Please, you have to help me," Lucifer whispered urgently looking around the precinct for his partner. Daniel sighed and facepalmed internally. That was the second time this week that Lucifer was pleading for his help.

"What have you done, now?" he asked instead putting his pen down and looking at the taller man. Lucifer fiddled with the hem of his jacket glancing between the interrogation room and the floor. There were many tells when Lucifer was feeling guilty and Dan had seen them all more than once. But avoidance has never helped him so far and usually made whatever it was worse.

"With words," he admonished prompting and Lucifer was reminded again that not only Chloe could hold the reigns to pull him in. But Dan was normally the safer choice when it came to discipline.

"I spoke to the suspect and he's no longer a suspect, but he's crying now."  
Dan growled frustrated.  
"You do not talk to suspects alone. How many times do we have to tell you that?" he scolded, even raising his index finger, but thankfully stood up to take care of the situation.  
"Sit down, stay there, don't touch anything," Dan ordered not needing to look if he was obeyed. Lucifer knew the drill by now.

Luckily Daniel was proficient in calming people down and still getting useful information out of them, but Lucifer watched on with dread as the detective joined her husband in the interrogation room and the now witness was allowed to leave on his own after a while.

Lucifer hated when they were discussing him without him there but on the other hand he didn't want to be in immediate reach should they decide that he needed to be punished.  
A crooked finger ordered him over to the detectives after a while and he walked there quickly before one of the officers would notice.  
“Sit down,” he was told sharply and he rushed to obey.

"What shall we do with you, Lucifer?" Chloe started after he sat down in the suspects chair opposite them. Both had remained standing in unity with their arms crossed.  
"We told you not to talk to suspects alone so many times," she scolded. "You already got a spanking last time and now you waltz in here alone again. Tell me..." she slapped the table top hard and he jumped, "What do we have to do?"

Lucifer lowered his eyes in submission. "I don't know."

Chloe sighed, not sure how to proceed neither.  
"All right. Maybe it is too hard of a concept, let's try another angle. Come with me."  
She led him out of the room, Dan followed behind and closed the door.  
"Wait here."  
She went over to her desk and pulled the short wooden ruler from her drawer.  
"All right, see these handles. They will burn devil hands so you shouldn't touch them. She opened the door and stepped in, showing him her hand. “See, human hands are fine. Now you try." She closed the door behind her.

Lucifer looked at Dan unsure what they were trying to accomplish here.  
"Go on, open the door."  
Lucifer did, stepping in, still wondering what was going on.  
"Show me your hands," Chloe demanded, demonstrating how he was to hold his hands in front of him palms up.  
She delivered one quick slap with the ruler on each palm and Lucifer gasped hiding his hands behind his back.  
"That really hurts," he accused trying to rub the sting out.  
"That happens when devil hands touch these door handles," Chloe said matter of factly. "Go on out and try again."  
He grumbled but obeyed. That was a mean punishment.  
Dan was standing a couple feet away from the door and he walked over hoping for some pity.  
"She hit my hands."  
Daniel took the offered hands in his, looking at the red stripe and wiping over it with his thumb.  
"Yes those door handles really burn devil hands."  
"This is ridiculous," Lucifer scoffed pulling his hands back.  
"Well go back in and tell that to Chloe then." Dan shrugged his shoulders.  
"I will," he growled and opened the door again.  
"Detective, this is ridiculous. I will no longer partake in this farce," he announced crossing his arms.  
"You're right, this really is ridiculous, Lucifer. Show me your hands... now," she said and he cringed at the tone. Slowly he offered her his open hands again and she did not hesitate to paint a second red stripe next to the first one.  
Lucifer whimpered, blowing into his palms and holding his hands protectively in front of his chest.  
"How... how many more?" he asked timidly.  
"As many as it takes you to learn, that those door handles will burn your hands," Chloe confirmed and send him back out to Dan.

It took him four more rounds of being sent back and forth hesitating longer and longer in front of the door, trying to open them with only his little finger and still getting smacked, until it finally clicked and he turned to Dan.  
"Will you please come with me?"  
Dan nodded and Lucifer stepped aside to let him open the door.

They stood around awkwardly for a second. No punishment needed to be delivered and Dan took a seat. Lucifer shuffled his feet.

"Would you bring me a pencil from my desk please," Chloe asked more calmly now and he nodded. She crossed her fingers hoping he had learned his lesson as she waited for his return.

Lucifer found a pencil quickly and was back at the door in seconds but recoiled as soon as his outstretched hand came near the handle. Unsure what to do now he hesitated a moment before he knocked on the door. The detective opened him smiling relieved.  
"Very well done." She kissed his cheek quickly and he got a pat on the back from Dan.

Lucifer instantly felt better. He loved being praised and the dread after having to confess that he broke the rules again and made the suspect cry was gone as well. But the best part was the peck on the cheek.

Chloe took the pencil out of his hand.  
“A lesson well learned, I hope?” she said and he nodded. Don't touch the door handles, check.

“All right, come on,” Dan said and led him over to the men's room. Lucifer followed and Dan pushed him over to the sinks, turning the water to cold and letting him cool his hands. Lucifer sighed relieved as the sting lessened. 

“Better?” Dan asked and Lucifer looked at him in the mirror.  
“Considerably.”  
He took another minute to cool his hands and then took two of the paper towels, wiping them dry. He hesitated as he looked at Daniel.  
“I have to pee now.”  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Yes me too.” They turned to the urinals and stood as far away apart as they could in the small bathroom. They met again at the sinks for a quick wash and Lucifer handed him some towels.

“Why are you always nice to me after I get punished?”  
“To show you, that you are forgiven and we still love you,” Dan said without shame or hesitation. It took Lucifer a full two seconds to react and follow Daniel out of the restroom and over to Chloe's desk.  
She raised an eyebrow at the time they spent in there, but Dan just shook his head minutely and she shrugged it off.  
“Better?” she asked holding her hands out for his and he obliged.  
“Yes, Detective,” he confirmed as she wiped her thumb over the red marks gently. She grabbed her bottle of hand lotion while holding on to his fingers with the other hand and squeezed a small dollop into his palms.  
“Thank you,” he whispered touched as she spread it out and massaged it softly into his skin.

He might not like being disciplined, reprimanded and punished, but he liked how it was handled after the slate was cleaned. Compared to his old family these two were in a league of their own of handling a devil.


	5. The ups and downs with TV and Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not to be advised to be excessive and thou shalt not steal, but otherwise have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been slightly rewritten and replaced. Thank you for your comments and please review.

"LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!"

He couldn't remember a time when his own name ever installed this kind of fear in himself. He was currently in hiding; behind a curtain in the sitting room, of all things. And the only reason he wasn't found, yet was that Chloe was too angry to think straight, or simply put blind with rage. She had passed him twice so far without looking in his direction and he was hoping to make a dash for the door when she went back upstairs to search for him. All she would need was some time to calm down, relax and look at things a little more clearly. Then she would realise that whatever he did wasn't that bad at all and facing her would be a lot less scary. Maybe he could convince Dan to negotiate a non-spanking-pact.

"Lucifer! You get here this instant, or you get an upgrade to a spanking for just twenty smacks per month," she yelled up the stairs. His heart sunk. He had hoped the reason for her yelling was his secret stash of whisky he had squirrelled away and hidden with his cigarettes.

Not wanting to risk the promised spanking he stepped out from behind the curtain and cleared his throat behind her. She whirled around, index finger raised. That was never a good sign. She took a deep breath.  
"Have you or have you not entered into a TV contract behind our back?" she scolded loudly and he took a step back as she advanced. He nodded, raising his hands placatingly as he retreated further until his legs hit the couch and he had nowhere else to go but down.  
"And does this contract include the sports channel?" He nodded.  
"The cinema channel?" Nod.  
"Series, Kids, Music?" He nodded along.  
"And does the package by chance include every... single one... of the porn channels?" she snapped coming to stand right in front of him with her index just centimetres away from his face and he gulped, looking at her with wide eyes.  
"You will cancel it. All of it. Is that understood?" she fumed waving her finger under his nose, while he cowered beneath her.  
"Yes Detective, I will. Right away," he managed to say somewhat articulately.  
She towered over him for another second before she took a step back at his submission and he exhaled relieved.  
"You are banned from the TV until this is fixed," she decreed and he flinched again at her tone nodding his understanding.

He ran up to his room as soon as Chloe unblocked his way and searched for the contact numbers.

Chloe snorted disgruntled and only slightly amused as she heard him on the phone, pacing nervously when put on hold once more.  
"No, I don't want the two week free trial... Yes I already paid for the month but I need it gone. Now."  
She shook her head, letting it sink into both hands. What the hell was he thinking?

Lucifer thought that it shouldn't be this difficult to cancel an order, that took less than ten minutes to book in the first place. They were connecting him from person to person and no one seemed competent enough to just delete it or whatever they did on the other side of the line. Everyone wanted to sell him some more, something else, it was more than frustrating. He began to really regret it that he couldn't look them in the eye through the phone. They would all be smitten and do his bidding in no time. At least he didn't receive a spanking, but that had been eerie five minutes. Chloe knew how she could install fear into the devil himself if she so choose to.

Finally, finally someone got him a manager on the line who could actually manage his problem. It would still take a day or two but there was nothing to be done about that.

He just needed a drink now. Luckily he still had his flask. Being caught sneaking to his stash on top of the TV package drama would probably lead to a smack or two. He wasn't banned from his whisky per se, but he knew that it was discouraged at home and especially at work. In return he was allowed to stock up on good wines for dinner and had taken it upon himself to pour some boxes of the cheap stuff into the sink appalled. Honestly, who put wine in a Tetra Pak? Crétins, ces gens, idiots, that's who.

Now in a better mood since things were going their way he skipped down the stairs and stopped as he found Chloe on the couch reading.  
“All cancelled. Should only be a day or two,” he reported cheerfully and she looked up from her book. She beckoned him over with wriggly fingers like one would try to animate a scared kitty to play and he came willingly enough, laying down on the couch next to her and putting his head in her lap asking to be petted. She obliged smiling softly and put her book aside to comb through his hair.  
“You know I want you to show at least some kind of restraint,” she scolded softly without stopping her caressing and he squirmed a bit on the couch.  
“You don't need to have everything all at once and immediately.”  
“But why not?” he whined at being denied.  
“Because then you will never be content. There are things you just don't need and sometimes it's nice to wait a bit.”  
“Like edging?” He looked at her wide eyed and then coiled up laughing as she went to tickle him mercilessly.  
“Yes you perv.” She released him from her hold and he snuggled right back into her lap.  
He whined as she didn't immediately went back to petting him and she sighed.  
“Your need for instant gratification is going to get you in trouble one day.” she stated before restarting her combing.  
“Ah, but you love me.”  
“Hmm, just a little bit more every day.”  
He preened content. Actually he was grinning giddy with pleasure.

“Are you coming to Lux tonight? You haven't had a girls night out in ages and Dan is on his stupid stake out for who knows how long.” She pulled on his ear gently for calling the stake out stupid, but was actually quite in favour of the idea. She nodded and he jumped up happy.  
“Oh goody. I'm calling Maze to hurry up. She's in San Diego hunting her bounty before he can cross the border to Mexico.”  
She got up as well to get to her phone.  
“All right. I'll ask Linda and text Ella.”

-

Chloe, Linda and Ella were let in immediately to the annoyance of the waiting crowd outside and made a beeline for the bar already giggling. They ordered their drinks.  
“Mr Morningstar has reserved the seating area over there for your party, ma'am,” the bartender said over the noise of the music and crowd, pointing to said area as he put the drinks in front of them.  
“Thank you, Patrick,” Chloe yelled back and ushered her little group over to the round table between bar and dance floor.  
“Where is Maze?” Linda asked looking back to the bar.  
“She was in San Diego bounty hunting, she'll be here later if she caught him in time,” Chloe explained. She got a slap on the ass and jumped surprised.  
“Of course I caught him in time. Your colleagues took forever to book him in.”  
“Hi Maze,” Ella grinned.  
“It's easier if they have something to identify them by,” Chloe said, not at all sorry for whomever Maze had brought in. She knew what she was doing. Hell's finest.

“So Lucifer was a good little devil, that he is allowed to party?” Maze asked later as Ella and Linda were on the dance floor.  
Chloe slapped her shoulder laughing and Maze allowed it because she was drunk.  
“He's no angel but I'll never keep him from Lux.”

Chloe raised her glass across the room at Lucifer, grinning as she saw him leave for his lift with two girls in his arms. He winked at her, pulling them closer and they giggled at being manhandled.

-

Jasmine and Heather were glued to his side when he woke up again, quite literally so. He still felt sticky from all the warm honey they had used to dribble all over each other to be licked of as his bee stinger had pollinated the flowers alternating until early morning. He got out of bed and checked his phone. No message of a new case so far, so it was a paperwork day. He didn't like those, no fun to be had filling out forms and filing stuff.  
He sighed and went to take a shower. He was annoyingly reminded, that honey didn't wash off that easily as he scrubbed away under the hot water. It took even longer but was definitely more fun when the ladies woke up and decided to join him. He grinned as one after the other sled down her panties and stepped into his large shower area.  
“Well, hello. Good morning. And good morning to you, too.”  
He turned on a second shower head coming from the side to keep everyone comfy under a warm spray.  
“Can you help me wash my back?” Heather asked with a coy voice and a devilish smile while she pressed her naked behind to his front.  
“And my boobies are all sticky,” Jasmine added taking his hand to let him have a grope. Heather could already feel his agreement and Jasmine knew he very much approved when he leant down to lick her nipple and his eager tongue erased the last specks of honey. His other hand had found it's way between Heather's legs and was doing the most wonderful things to her. Both women moaned willingly as he mentally flipped a coin which one to pleasure first.

He was still grinning like the cat that got the cream when he entered the precinct shortly after lunch. Chloe wasn't at her desk but he found her in the Lieutenant's office with a bunch of other people. She signed that he was to stay put as she spotted him through the glass door right before he could barge into the room and he frowned. He wandered over to Dan annoyed.  
He should have just taken the day off and spend some quality time with himself in front of the TV at his penthouse. Dan had told him to stop touching things on his desk twice so far and was over all just bothering him today.

"Would you mind getting some coffee?" Dan asked just to give Lucifer something to do and the devil stood up resigned. He walked over to the little kitchen area and sniffed at the half filled coffee pot. Great, that was apparently cooked by some tea drinker. He could see through to the bottom.  
He started the machine anew putting in the proper amount of ground coffee and a tiny pinch of salt on top and leant back waiting.

"Lucifer, I'll be back in half an hour," Dan said pulling on his jacket, "You can have a look at these three files, but don't touch anything else." He grabbed his keys and left in a hurry.  
Don't touch anything. Do this. Don't do that. And now he was gone as well. And he didn't even take his coffee.  
Lucifer grumbled sullen, not at all interested in the three files he was allowed to look at. He stepped aside as an officer went for the fridge to get some milk for his coffee and spotted Dan's pudding filling the whole top shelf. He had just restocked his ever dwindling supply.  
Lucifer took a cup clearly labelled 'Dan' and went back to his desk. He had a look at the first file, but it was, just as he thought, of no interest to him whatsoever. He went back to get a second cup to tide him over the next file. Honestly what was he supposed to do here? He hardly had any contact with LA's lowlife drug dealers or common scum. He deserved another two puddings just for reading those boring notes. And Dan was getting chubby anyway if he didn't stop eating these things. He hadn't been to the gym all week.  
Lucifer was doing him a favour by reducing his stash to a healthier amount.

It was less than half an hour later when Dan came back and found only the files on his desk and no Lucifer near by. His first clue that something was amiss were about half a dozen empty pudding cups in the bin under his table. He frowned. Lucifer wouldn't, would he? He knew that Dan's pudding was sacred and mustn't be touched, let alone eaten. Dan walked over to the fridge and gasped devastated at the all-embracing emptiness of the top shelf.

“Hey, where's Lucifer?” Chloe asked behind him happy to be done with the meeting. She refilled her cup with the fresh coffee and turned to him to get some milk.  
“Probably digging his own grave in the parking lot. He stole all my pudding,” Dan whinged somewhere between displeased and furious.  
Chloe laughed at him.  
“That can't be. I just bought four packs yesterday.”  
He opened the fridge wide and she halted at the absence of any pudding in there.  
“I was gone for half an hour. That's a pudding every other minute. Just why?”  
Chloe snorted amused at Dan's misfortune and his endless fight for his pudding.  
“Maybe he just hid it to nettle you. Or someone else took it?”  
“There are at least six empty cups in my bin and I didn't even get to have any yet. And they were all labelled,” he added disgruntled.  
Chloe frowned. If that was just another demonstration of Lucifer's lack of self control she was going to be properly vexed.  
But first they had to find the culprit, because maybe there was a reasonable explanation like a bunch of hungry school children or... she couldn't think of anything else.

They found him fast enough as Ella's lab as usual was their first place to go and he was standing right beside her.  
“Detective,” he said smiling brightly as she entered the lab, “Did you finish your meeting? Then let's go catch some murderers.” He took his phone from Ella and pocketed it in his jacket, coming around the table.  
“I'm working another case, now,” she said and he halted surprised, “You wouldn't know anything about Dan's missing pudding, would you?” He froze for a second looking at both of them.  
“Actually,” Ella jumped forward noticing Lucifer's nervous stance, “I ate Dan's pudding. I was really hungry and I'm sorry. I will buy you a new one.”  
“One?” Dan asked, crossing his arms amused at Ella's feeble attempt.”  
“Two. I was really hungry.” She looked at Dan's stern face. “Three?”  
“Sixteen,” Chloe supplied watching Lucifer shrink in on himself as Ella was lying for him.  
“SixTEEN?” Ella repeated unbelieving her mouth hanging open.  
“Dude!” She turned to Lucifer no longer pretending.  
“Thank you for trying, Miss Lopez,” he said apologetic. Dan cleared his throat.  
“Come along, Ella,” he said using his stern voice and opened the door for her, “We're going to have a talk about lying.”  
“But...,” she looked from one to the other helplessly before she lowered her head ashamed and shuffled out.  
“Estúpida chica, stupid girl” she cursed herself under her breath as Dan followed her and closed the door behind them.  
He led her to one of the empty interrogation rooms and she took a seat on the suspect's side without prompting. Dan remained standing on the other side and just watched her as she talked herself down in Spanish.  
He stayed quiet looking on slightly amused as Ella practically scolded herself, that her Abuelita would have washed out her mouth with soap, and that she should never lie to her friends, but that she was only lying for a friend. But who would have thought... sixteen... that was just not right. Lying was not right and she was really sorry and she would never do that again.  
Dan still hadn't said a word she suddenly realised and looked up at him with big eyes preparing for his scolding.  
Dan shook his head at her puppy eyes and leant against the far wall.  
“I'm sorry Dan. I shouldn't have lied to you.”  
“No you shouldn't,” he confirmed in a softer tone now, “But I know you did it for the right reason.”  
She looked down on the table ashamed.  
“Will you need me to repeat everything you just told yourself or did you learn your lesson?”  
“I won't do it again, I'm sorry.” she said and he nodded.  
“Well come on then,” he prompted as she remained in her hunched over position and she looked up. He opened his arms and with a hopeful look she rushed into the hug. He held her close and she clung to him for a moment longer and he patted her head until she released him from her grip.

-

“I'm waiting, Lucifer,” Chloe prompted when he remained standing on his side of the table. “Any reasonable explanation for your petty theft?”  
He shook his head and shrugged.  
“Then why did you do it?”  
He huffed crossing his arms.  
“You were busy, I was bored and he was annoying,” Lucifer snarled but regretted that answer as soon as she locked the door in passing and snatched the ruler from Ella's desk. He stood unmoving, looking on with dread as she advanced and bent him over the table.  
“No please, I'm sorry,” he whispered urgently as he braced himself with the hands on the table. He was slightly worried that someone might hear but considerably more worried about his bum at the moment.  
Chloe grabbed his belt holding his suit jacket up and delivered sixteen swift smacks to his bottom. Lucifer gasped and whimpered but remained mostly quiet throughout her quick onslaught.  
He jumped away from the table rubbing his behind furiously as she stepped away from him to return the ruler to it's place.  
“I'm very disappointed with you, Lucifer,” she scolded and he lowered his eyes accordingly.  
“If you wanted pudding, you could have asked nicely or go and buy some yourself. But you do not steal. Especially not just because you were annoyed nor to that excess.”  
He nodded obediently but Chloe wasn't done with him, yet.  
“You're going to replace that pudding. And you're not getting any sweets or desserts for the whole next week.”  
“Yes Detective,” he mumbled. He wanted his hug now and some cuddles, but she still looked cross with him.  
“I'm serious. If I ever catch you stealing again...” she threatened, pointing her finger at him and leaving the end to his own imagination. He shuddered thinking about what she could do and shook his head. He wouldn't steal anything again. Not that obvious anyway and not where she could catch him.  
“Off you go then,” she said still in her stern voice and he hesitated before he slunk out. She didn't hug him. He felt miserable as he climbed the steps to the parking lot.  
Chloe crossed her arms reassuringly. It felt wrong to send him off like this. She cursed herself but only hesitated for another second before following him upstairs. She caught up with him as he reached his car and he looked at her surprised as she called his name.  
“Detective?” he asked inquisitively and she pulled him into a hug. He froze caught of guard before he lowered his head to her shoulder. She patted his neck.  
“Don't steal,” she emphasised by grabbing his neck a bit tighter before releasing him from the hug to look at him properly. He looked better, no longer crestfallen but standing tall again.  
“That's somewhere written in stone.” She patted his side to get him back moving to his car door.  
“That story is highly exaggerated, I have you know. My Father would never deign to write something down. You could say paper work is the devil's making, but I equally abhor it.”

She rolled her eyes at that and tapped the car door leaving him to his shopping.

-

After that awful afternoon Lucifer hoped for a better evening as he returned to Lux again a couple hours later.

The bartender had two glasses of scotch ready for him before he even reached the bar, they were competent like that. He downed the first and took the second with a nod of thanks to mingle. A tall brunette in a lacy dress beckoned him over with a smile and a tilted head. Her name was Susan and he had her up against the wall of his lift before they even reached the penthouse. She left with a dopey grin but without her string half an hour later, while he quickly wiped down his bar top of any spilled fluids and disposed of the destroyed undergarment to go find the next lucky lady or gentleman. The night had started promising at least.

Maze stood outside the lift when he arrived downstairs and he grinned at her until she held up a blue file. He sighed his good mood vanishing again. Today was just a roller coaster of ups and downs.  
“Don't tell me you can't handle a little stockpiling, Maze.” She slapped the file against his chest annoyed.  
“That's not my job. I had to buy tequila and champagne separately twice now because we were out of stock. Fix that before I tell Chloe to spank your ass for neglecting your job.”  
Something must have shown on his face because she started to laugh.  
“Again? Really?”  
“Shut up, Maze.” He pushed past her, file still clutched in his hand but she followed.  
“What did you do?”  
“Shut up, Mazikeen.” He walked faster easily sliding through the masses on his way to his office but she remained right behind him effortlessly.  
“Did she finally use the leather tawse I gave her?” He growled at her whirling around and letting his eyes flash red. She didn't step back but at least she stopped.  
“Fine, touchy. I'll go get a drink. You want one as well?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he calmed back down.  
“Yes please,” he said, eyes returning to his normal brown.  
“Polite.” She nodded and left him. He was taking care of business, she had what she wanted.

Lucifer spent nearly an hour going over his numbers, rearranging orders and having a quick look over his inventory. Maze had been right. Too much sparkling wine, not enough champagne. And since when were his guests ordering so much tequila? He would need to look into that at another time. He had done what Maze wanted for now, time to get back to the party before everyone was too drunk to consent.

The tall, burly gentleman at the bar caught his eye. That might be just what he was looking for tonight. If he played his cards right, and he would, he was in for another round of being manhandled, but this time of the fun kind.


	6. She's going to cane me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer nearly botches up an operation lead by the Gang and Narcotics Devision by going in early despite being told to wait. Chloe is not pleased that he risked his life and that of the agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has come this far. Please leave a comment. Thank you.

"Please Dan. You have to help me," Lucifer begged but the detective was having none of it.

"I really don't," Dan said crossing his arms angrily. "You botched this one up all by yourself and Chloe is right to punish you for it. Don't drag me into this. I can't help you."

"Can't you just say, that you told me to do it? Please, just this once. She's going to cane me when she finds out. Please." Lucifer wasn't above begging by this point. He knew there was a slim chance that he would get caught going against the detective's orders, but he had certainly not anticipated this outcome. Why was Dan being so difficult today? The worst that could happen to him was being yelled at, while his own precious bum was in the line of being reddened and blistered profoundly, again.

"You want me to take the fall for you?" Lucifer glared at him. "Sorry, bad wording. But you think I wouldn't face any consequences? The narcotics division explicitly asked us to wait for 24 hours to get their men out and yes, I know the time was nearly up, but if one single agent is in any way compromised because of you I will spank you myself."

Lucifer took a step back surprised. Daniel had never actually spanked him except for a warning smack here and there.

"Please don't tell her." Lucifer begged again but the angry steps hitting the pavement behind him told him about the uselessness of that plea. She already knew and she was coming for him.

The detective stopped next to him but he didn't even dare looking at her direction.  
"We got the last one out just as Lucifer stormed the factory from the other side," she informed Dan fuming. "Could you please take him home before the Lieutenant of GND finds out and we have another murder scene on our hands?"  
She waited just long enough for Dan to nod before storming back without further acknowledging Lucifer's presence. He wanted to call after her to apologise but he just felt numb. The detective was too angry to even look at him. What if he finally crossed the line where she gave up on him? 

"Well, come on, bud." Dan's grip on his arm shook him out of his musings and he followed his second favourite detective to his squad car.  
"Seat belt."  
Lucifer hated the seat belt and he hated that Dan always made him buckle up. And he hated seeing Chloe so angry and having to wait for punishment he disliked just as much.  
The ride home was tense. Lucifer was brooding over the upcoming punishment and Dan was letting him stew in silence.

"Can we get ice cream?" Lucifer asked out of the blue when they neared the parlour on their way home. Both Dan and Chloe had taken him there occasionally and he loved it there. But today he might not get so lucky.  
"I don't see any ice cream in your near future, pal," Dan declined and he was right, Lucifer thought. Being naughty didn't get you any treats.  
"Can I have one last scoop before I never get to have any again, please?"  
Dan rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic but stopped anyway. Lucifer was unbuckled joyfully surprised before the car had stopped fully but Dan grabbed his shoulder before he could leave the car and pulled him back sharply.  
"No. You stay in the car. I get the ice cream. Pick a flavour," Dan said walking around to Lucifer's window.  
"What do you want?"  
"Violet Marshmallow. - Please. Thank you," he added when Dan lifted his eyebrow expectantly.  
"You stay in the car," Dan yelled back over his shoulder as he walked into the ice cream parlour. Lucifer sighed but stayed put and waited for his cup.

After having to wait in line Dan had half expected to find Lucifer outside of the car smoking when he returned and was prepared to dump his ice cream in the trash without any hesitation, but his little miscreant had actually listened for once and had stayed in the car. He handed the single cup over and put a family sized package on the back seat.  
"Seat belt!"

They arrived home shortly after. Lucifer had finished his tiny cup half way there and was fiddling with the spoon as Dan pulled into the drive way.  
“Do you want a late lunch now or an early supper after your nap?” Dan asked as he opened the door.  
“I don't need a nap and I'm not hungry. I just had ice cream,” Lucifer said in a huff.  
“That's not a meal and you only had a slice of toast for breakfast because you nearly slept in after partying all night.”  
“Still not hungry,” Lucifer grumbled along with his stomach and plopped on the couch flipping through the channels.  
Dan sighed as Mr-I-speak-every-language settled for one of these inane, hours long Bollywood flicks and Indian singing blared through the sitting room. He prepared a turkey sandwich along with some sliced apple and placed it along with a cup of grape juice on the table in front of Lucifer.

When he returned half an hour later freshly showered and ready to tackle the evening he found Lucifer fast asleep on the couch, Bollywood still droning on in the background and plate and cup empty.

He threw a blanked over Lucifer's long legs and searched for the remote, tuning down the volume and switching to a documentary. Chloe would take at least another two hours to get home. Time enough to relax before he would have to get started on dinner.

.

“What are you cooking?” Lucifer asked warily from the couch as he woke up and saw Dan in the kitchen.  
“Quesadilla.” Dan continued to cut the tomatoes as Lucifer came over.  
“What? No.”  
“Hey!” Dan protested as Lucifer took the knife from his hands forcefully and looked over his work so far in distaste.  
“Chloe doesn't even like Quesadilla that much. You should have made spaghetti with shrimps or maybe Cordon bleu not this... this dinner sandwich. Let me order...” Lucifer grabbed his phone but Dan stopped him sharply. “Lucifer, no. We're not going to waste all this food.”  
He took his phone away and put it on the table.  
“You can either help or...”  
“I'm not helping with this disaster.” Lucifer grumbled.  
“...or you can go stand in the corner and calm you temper.” Dan continued pointing at said corner.  
Lucifer dropped the knife back on the counter resigned and marched over in a huff.  
“You're ruining everything.” He clasped his hands behind his back and let the head knock against the wall with more force than a human could have taken. Dan just shook his head and finished his preparations. A small sniffle had him look up again after a short while and he quickly cleaned his hands and walked over. He put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder turning him around. Sad eyes were looking back at him.  
“Hey come on. A little dinner won't change Chloe's mood.”  
“But she... she's really angry with me. She's going to cane me surely and what... what if she's mad at me forever because... because I just can't learn,” he sniffed and Dan pulled him into a hug rubbing his back.  
“Shh. Chloe's not going to cane you. Come on. You get a spanking and then she'll forgive you, right? Cause we love you and we don't even have a cane.”  
Lucifer made a non-committed sound releasing the hug. “You love me, too?”  
Dan smacked his butt playfully. “Of course you dolt.”  
“That stung.” Lucifer said rubbing his bum.  
“Then you better set the table. Chloe's close already.” He went back to the kitchen to put the first prepared Quesadilla into the pan.

When Chloe returned home her mood was apparently somewhat better than right after the nearly botched operation. She gave Dan a proper kiss and pulled Lucifer down for a peck on the cheek noticing his slightly teary eyes.  
“I'm sorry,” he said, putting his head on her shoulder and letting her pet his neckline in comfort.  
“I know,” she said, “We'll talk about this after dinner, all right?”

Lucifer knew that kind of talk. There wouldn't be much of a talk at all. A scolding up front from her to show him what he did wrong and quite a bit of crying and pleading from him when she made her displeasure known in a hand to bum kind of way. 

Dinner was therefore a somewhat sombre affair. Lucifer sat quietly, longing for and dreading the end of it equally, while Chloe was filling Dan in to what had happened after he left.  
After the little kiss on the cheek despite her anger Lucifer had accepted it as true that Chloe probably wouldn't cane him, but by Dad, he really hoped she wouldn't pick Maze's tawse as her implement of choice. There was a whole area in hell where mostly British school bullies were punished that way.

“Lucifer?” Dan said, suddenly standing next to him and pulling him back to reality as he took his empty plate.  
“Huh?”  
“Go get ready for bed, bud.”  
“But it's seven o'clock,” he protested looking from one to the other. Two equally stern faces looked back at him and he sighed resigned standing up. Getting ready for bed did not mean that he was to go to bed, yet. He still had the punishment coming. One for which he had been hoping to keep the protection of his trousers instead of the thin pyjama bottoms as cover, but on the other hand he probably wouldn't be allowed any cover at all anyway, so he might as well be dressed comfortable.

He picked up his pyjamas from his room before taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. Chloe usually wasn't very pleased when he dawdled to delay a spanking. Today was not the day to test the theory if the promise of extra swats was just an empty threat.

Dan and Chloe were sitting on the couch when he came back into the living room. They were sharing a glass of wine and making him wish for more whisky. He had emptied his pocket flask as Dan was getting him ice cream. Lucifer came to stand in front of them already looking contrite.  
Chloe stood up, crossing her arms.  
“Lucifer, you have been very disobedient today,” she started and he flinched. Disobedient was worse than naughty. But they had in fact told him more than once about the deadline today and he had still ignored them.  
“You went into the factory alone, with no back-up and without clearance that the last agent was extracted safely. We had told you to wait and as soon as we let you out of sight you did whatever you wanted, possibly risking your own and that agent's life or at least his cover. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” she scolded and he let his eyes sink to the floor, shuffling his feet. He shook his head 'no'. Telling them about a deal he had made with one of the gang members would certainly not work in his favour here.  
“Right,” she sighed, “go stand in the corner. Eighteen minutes.”  
The time that was left to the end of the deadline he guessed correctly as he walked over. He really should have waited that bit earlier. But please, please, please, don't let it be the number of the evening. Eighteen with the tawse would just hurt so much and he had already learned his lesson, really, he had. And he was sorry. And why did he keep messing things up all the time? His impulse control was worth shit.

The alarm Chloe had set on her phone went off some time later and she stood up. Dan squeezed her hand supportingly. It was solely her job to discipline their devil for any transgressions. She was the miracle. And he secretly loved it when she got all strict and stern. More than once he had received a smack to the bum as well when she was still in discipline mode, but he knew that it broke her heart a little bit every time she made Lucifer cry and she cuddled him extensively after each punishment. She needed the comfort just as much.

“Come Lucifer,” she called him out of the corner and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He followed subdued, coming to stand in front of the bed and waited for further instructions. He was already feeling sorry for himself. Chloe took her hair brush from the dresser and put it down next to her as she set down at the end of the bed.  
“All right. Pants down and lean over.”  
He fumbled a second with the strings on his pants but managed on his own thankfully. For some reason he found it most humiliating when Chloe pulled down his trousers now to bend him over her lap. He let his upper body rest on the bed as she pulled him close with her left arm.  
“Please,” he tried, “you don't have to do it. I'm really sorry, please.”  
“What you did today was dangerous to yourself and to others.” She let her hand land hard on his exposed bottom and he jumped surprised. The first slap was always a shock to his nervous system, but she usually didn't start that forceful. She gave him a second between the first few slaps before she fell into a faster rhythm.  
“You do NOT disobey direct orders!” Chloe scolded as she alternated between his butt cheeks from left to right evenly spreading the slaps over the whole area.  
“You risked YOUR life and that of the agents,” she lectured along with the smacks and it wasn't long until he started to wriggle. But she only pulled him up tighter and delivered a volley of smacks all on top of each other right at the crease where bum met thigh. He was up on his tip-toes with nowhere to go.  
“Ow, please, please... I'm sorry, please,” he sobbed grabbing the bedsheets tight into his fists.  
She gave the same treatment to the other side and he buried his head in the sheets to stifle his howl.

“When we tell you not to go in, there is a reason for it,” she scolded again. The slaps were falling higher again but they seemed to be even harder. Or maybe his pummelled backside was just getting tender.  
It already felt like a really long time for him. Maybe her hand would start to hurt soon and she would stop.  
Not that it ever happened before, but he could hope. It didn't happen and the smacks kept coming. Tears were falling freely by now and his pleas were a constant litany, interrupted only by “I'm sorry, no more,” and “I'll be good. I won't do it again.”

He hiccuped and sobbed relieved when she suddenly stopped. Chloe gave him a moment to compose himself, pulling him closer. She rubbed his back once to get his attention.

“You will get ten with the hair brush, so take a deep breath now,” she said grabbing the brush tightly.  
“Oh no, no, no. Please, no,” he begged pulling the bed sheet closer to cover his face more fully. She tapped his butt lightly with the brush.  
“We're nearly done, Lucifer.” She waited until he had taken a shaky breath to deliver the first smack. He jumped and howled and was just a picture of misery until he could bring himself to settle back down to receive the next smack. Chloe gave him the time, making sure he felt every single one of the last ten slaps. He had ceased his pleading but was sobbing constantly now, wailing every time the brush hit his reddened posterior. But that's what endangering your life got you.  
Finally the last smack fell and Chloe dropped the brush beside her.  
Lucifer was still holding on to his bed sheets his back rigid under her arm.  
“Shh, it's all right. All done now,” she said calmly, gently patting his lower back before rubbing back and forth. “Punishment is over.”  
He was still sobbing inconsolable until she started stroking his hair. “Oh dear. You took that so well.” He hiccuped and lifted his head from the mound of crushed sheets beneath him. Chloe gave him a soft smile and he slid back down to his knees between her legs, pulling her into a close embrace and burying his face in her belly. Chloe pulled him just as close as she kept stroking his hair lovingly.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he mumbled and she lifted his head, wiping a tear away with her thumb.  
“Shh, it's all forgiven. I was so scared for you.” He looked down, letting his head rest against her again. His breathing became just a bit calmer under her soft petting.

“All right, come on up. Time for a real cuddle.” She helped him to stand and he tied his pyjama bottoms back up loosely as she pulled the sheets aside to let him climb into her bed. He laid down on his stomach and she removed her shoes to climb in right next to him. Throwing the sheets back over his legs, she laid down on a propped up pillow and let him snuggle close. He put his head back on her stomach right away and embraced her middle like a big teddy bear. Chloe went back to stroking his hair and neck, letting him calm further down.  
He was still sniffing and quietly crying into her shirt.  
“I'm sorry for scaring you,” he whispered.  
“It's all right, shh, I know. All good now.” She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table when the sniffing didn't stop and held it to his nose.  
“Blow.” He looked at her for a second, decided that arguing was not worth it and blew. Breathing after that was much easier and he snuggled back down content. Chloe chuckled softly. Her devil was just a big baby sometimes. When he looked up at her enquiring she smiled at him and caressed his cheek, making him close his eyes again. She started humming softly. Chloe was no singer like him but he had told her, that he always enjoyed listening to her. Snuggling in further he was calm and nearly asleep four short songs later.

Chloe kept petting his hair watching him fall asleep after some time. She looked up as Dan popped his head through the door and grinned at the duo. 

“He pinned you down again? Need rescue?” Dan whispered, grinning at his wife. She patted the covers next to her and he climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle it too much and gave her a kiss.

“He's going to wake up without one of us holding him close but I need to pee in the next ten minutes the way he's lying on me,” she whispered.  
“So we're not going to get downstairs again, are we?” he asked and she looked down lovingly on to the sleeping devil in her lap. Dan didn't need more confirmation. 

“I'll turn off the lights and the TV real quick and then we switch pillow duty to get you to the bathroom. Can you hold that long?”  
Chloe nodded and he gave her a peck on the cheek before rushing down. A quick check that the door was locked securely and he was up again.

“You can change into pyjamas first. That way we don't have to move him twice,” Chloe whispered. Dan quickly changed and got under the covers. He crawled right next to them laying on his side and lifted Lucifer's arm over his shoulder. He looked at Chloe and she nodded 'ready'. One well practised, synchronised rotation and Lucifer was lying mostly on Dan and still on his stomach. He grunted still asleep and latched back on to the new warm body. They waited a moment for him to settle again before Chloe moved out from under his other arm and rushed to the bathroom.  
She came out to watch her two men as she brushed her teeth and Dan grinned at her as he absent-mindedly rubbed Lucifer's back.  
Finishing up in the bathroom she climbed back into bed and Lucifer's hand found her instantly pulling on her nightgown until she was close as well.  
She gave him a kiss on the forehead and Dan a kiss on the lips and snuggled down to sleep.

-

Lucifer was woken up some hours later quite sudden as Dan turned around and kicked his knee in his sleep. Taking a moment to orient himself he realised, that he was playing little spoon to Chloe, who had draped one arm over his middle, while Dan took the other half of the bed in his spread-eagled starfish position.

Trying to get some sort of time frame he stretched to get a glimpse of Daniel's alarm clock. Chloe shushed and rocked him twice before falling back into deeper sleep. It was nearly midnight, hours before the detectives had to get up and he longed for a drink.  
He moved a bit, pulling his pillow from under his head and exchanged himself for it from Chloe's grasp. He froze for a moment but neither detective woke up, so he shimmied out through the middle. If he couldn't have whisky he wanted at least some more of that grape juice.

His first destination was the bathroom where he went straight to his stock of arnica cream. He applied it carefully and then waited the self allotted five minutes with his naked bum out to let it be absorbed before he retied his pyjama bottoms. After his extended nap his punished bum was about halfway back to pristine condition, another couple of hours here and only the memory would remain.  
Careful not to make a noise he snuck into the kitchen and got the juice from the fridge. After his second glass he felt more alert. The night was still young, no time to skimp on a party at Lux. Grinning excited he went back up into his room to get a suit and was ready to leave less than fifteen minutes later.  
A quick note about his whereabouts on the fridge and he was off.

Or so he thought if not for the deep voice coming from the stairs telling him to, “Freeze.”  
He turned around slowly finding Dan at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed and a tired frown on his face.  
“I'm going out to Lux. I'll be back in the morning,” Lucifer whispered just loud enough for Dan to hear but not to wake Chloe.  
“Hell no, you won't. There can't be a party every night,” Dan told him off and Lucifer's shoulders slummed. His magnanimity seemed to have run out with the ice cream earlier. It was probably not that great an idea to push Dan any further toward the end of his tether. He hesitated. Going to Lux was still tempting.

“Don't even think about it. March off to bed.”  
Definitely better not to push it tonight. Lucifer obeyed resigned, moving around Dan awkwardly as to not give him any opportunity for a warning smack. He hurried up the stairs as quietly as he could.  
Dan shook his head amused. He had no intention to smack that already punished bottom. He switched off the light and followed Lucifer back upstairs.

Chloe opened one eye with a questioning “Hmm?” as Dan climbed back into bed.  
“He's back in his bed,” Dan whispered and Chloe turned around pulling the blanket tighter.  
“He better,” she grumbled slightly amused and closed her eyes again. Dan pulled her into his arms and she relaxed on his shoulder.

Lucifer bemoaned slightly having left Chloe's embrace as he climbed into his own cold bed and tried to get comfortable laying on his stomach. Tonight he had to sleep alone, but tomorrow he was going to be the best devil ever and be allowed to go to Lux and have awesome sex with whomever he would choose. He fell asleep with that thought in mind and a grin on his face.


End file.
